


Accused and… Aroused?

by VictoryStar



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Jim, F/M, Sassy Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryStar/pseuds/VictoryStar
Summary: Wow. Another inside murder. The GCPD is in a frenzy because you decide to abandon your post to piss. Harvey decided to let Jim interrogate you. Unlucky for Jim he just had to decide that today (if you kept flirting with him) he would finally get in your pants. Now, they have to find the murderer, but, that can wait.





	

"Once again, an inside job. Fan-fucking-tastic. Second one in two weeks." Jim grabs his slightly cold coffee and takes a big swig, throwing the styrofoam cup at the floor. "Goddamnit!"

"We'll find the son of a bitch I swear." Harvey replies.

"Who was on guard of the interrogation room?" Jim sighs and grabs the cup off the floor and puts it in the garbage.

"Uh... I think it was LN."

"Her, really? She is the textbook definition of innocent." _In the violent sense anyway._ James thinks to himself. _I betcha she's real dirty in bed._ "She doesn't even know how to use a gun! What's a detective without a gun?"

"A damn proud one, I bet." Harvey smirks. "You wanna go get her?"

Jim furrows his eyebrows at his partner. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm don't think I'm a fan of that tone."

Harvey just laughs. "You two obviously have the hots for each other. The sexual tension when you two are in the same room is unbearable."

Jim just groans. "Really? A witness is dead and you bring something like that up now?"

"Whatever. Just go get her."

**********

READER POV

Jim walks to my desk and pulls my feet from the top of it. "You're not a child. Get your feet off the desk."

I groan and stretch my legs out. "But Jammmmmeeeesss, why?"

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "See? Child. You were working graveyard shift guarding Jensen Markus last night, right?"

I nod. "That witness that was murdered? Yeah. I went to go to the bathroom, and when I came back, the poor son of a bitch's throat was slit."

Jim lowers his gaze at me. "So, at the exact moment you went to take a piss, then he was murdered? And it was pure coincidence? You really expect me to believe that?"

I smirk. "I don't know. Do you believe me?"

He flat out glares at me. "What if I don't?"

"What are you gonna do to me detective? Cuff me and spank me?"

He grabs my arm, pulling me up. He puts his mouth to my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin. "Maybe I will. Would you enjoy that?"

My knees grow weak. _Jesus Christ. That was 6 thousand times hotter then I expected. I definitely didn't expect cold-as-ice Jim Gordon to be a flirt._

Harvey walks in the room. Jim immediately lets me go and looks at Harvey. "I'm going to question her more in private. I don't want to worry the others."

Harvey wiggles his eyebrows at him and Jim groans. _Damn that's a sound I could get used to._ "Fuck you Harvey."

He grabs my arm again and pulls me to the interrogation rooms. He opens one of the door and jerks his hand in, dropping me in a chair. I look up at the camera and I don't see a little read light- meaning it's off.

"Well, detective, what can I for you?" I say in a joking tone.

"Cut the shit LN. Were you, or weren't you involved in the murder of Jensen Markus?" He glares at me, but the only thing I see in his eyes is lust.

I smirk and pull the zipper of my shirt down a little bit, exposing my cleavage. "Damn, is it hot in here?"

He chuckles and smirks seductively. "Already hot and bothered and I haven't even touched you. You must be easy to please."

I gasp. "You really think any girl is easy to please? That must be why your dating streak doesn't really end well."

He growls. _Jesus fuck. He seriously needs to stop with those sounds._

"Oh? What sounds do you mean?" He studies me carefully, his arms crossed.

"Fuck. I talked aloud didn't I?"

He chuckles. "Damn right. Now, humour me. What sound do you like?"

I get up and walk to him slowly. I put a hand on his elbows and move them up.. "Oh… there's lots of sounds." I walk behind him and massage his shoulders. "But what I like most of all, is that rough, dominant voice you use when you're angry. It creates a sexy growl that I can't get enough of. I spend hours imagining lots of naughty things you'd whisper in the dead of night."

He grabs my hands off his shoulders and roughly pushes me against the wall. He leans in towards my ear. "Oh? You like the dominant voice? I'm guessing that means when someone's dominant, you're the little slut, doesn't it?"

I moan, and he grinds himself into my ass, and I feel how hard he is.

"Is there anything else you like? Any other… kinks?" He pushes my hair aside and starts kissing my neck.

"Not… here." I mumble out, suppressing a moan.

"Yours?" He says against my skin.

I nod and he loosens his grip on my hands, letting me out. We leave the room and I pull him to his car.  
  
"You've driven me home before, so I should have to lead the way." I smile at him and he smiles back.


End file.
